Alyssandra Lovegood
|species = Human (squib) |gender = Female |height = 6'3" |hair = Light blonde |eyes = Pale Blue |skin = White |family = * Dartagnan Weasley (Partner) * Lionel Lovegood-Weasley (son) * Irving 'Irve' Lovegood-Weasley (Son) * Adeline Lovegood-Weasley (Daughter) * Beryl Lovegood-Weasley (Daughter)† * Rufus Lovegood-Weasley (Son)† * Miriam 'Mira' Lovegood-Weasley (Daughter) * Bilius (Brother in Law) † * Richard Weasley (Brother In Law)† * Arthur Weasley (Brother In Law) * Bill Weasley (nephew) * Charlie Weasley (nephew) * Percy Weasley (nephew) * Fred Weasley (nephew) * George Weasley (nephew) * Ron Weasley (nephew) * Ginny Weasley (niece) * Luna Lovegood (niece) * Xenophilius Lovegood (Brother) * Oberoth Lovegood (Father) * Xilira Lovegood (Mother) * Septimus Weasley (Father in Law) † * Cedrella Weasley (née Black) (Mother In Law) † |Animagus = N/A |Boggart = Various Family members calling her Squib |Riddikulus = N/A |Wand = N/A |Patronus = N/A |House = None, always wanted to be in Ravenclaw |job = Lawyer (Criminal Law) }} A MurdourousPigion Document. Early life Alyssandra Irma Lovegood, is the eldest child and daughter of Oberoth and Xilira Lovegood. Having not developed any magical ability, Alyssandra was sent to Muggle schools in and around Ottery St Catchpole. She later attended Durham University, graduating with a degree in law. Lawyer While working at a firm in Plymouth, Alyssandra continued to live in her home village of Ottery St Catchpole during this time she was employed by Dartagnan Weasley who had gotten himself in trouble with the Muggle authority's. She was later able to get Dartagnan off all charges. later falling in love with him. Dartagnan While they chose not to marry, they have three sons Lionel, born on the 3rd of June 1980. Irving born on the 13th of July 1981 and Rufus born on the 21st of March 1984. They also have three daughters, Adeline born on the 9th of December 1982, Beryl born on the 25th of January 1983 and Miriam born on the 1st of august 1987. Rufus and Beryl both died during the Battle of Hogwarts. Children All six of the Lovegood-Weasley children attended Muggle primary schools before their admittance to Hogwarts, As Alyssandra felt they would benefit from basic education a concept that baffled Dartagnan. Battle of Hogwarts To date, Alyssandra is the only known Squib to have participated in the Battle of Hogwarts, shooting at Death Eaters using a AK47 that had been modified magically by Irving. Trivia * participated in the Battle of Hogwarts despite her status as a Squib. * Graduated at age 20 or something with a degree in law because she's a genius or something like that. * Always wanted to be in Ravenclaw. * Rufus and Beryl were only 14 and 15 respectively when they died were killed by Maja Rosier * Alyssandra has '''Uterus didelphys, '''a condition that allows her to have two uteruses and in rare occorences can cause a person to have two prgnancys at once. Because of this Adeline and Beryl were born just over a month apart. Category:Squib Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Weasley Family Category:Lovegood Family Category:Cat Lovers